


Counterattack

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the battle with Julian, Tatsuya seeks to even out his loss-win ratio a bit further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterattack

He had almost forgotten how much fun gunpla battles were - but only almost. Now that Tatsuya had reminded him of what it was like, Julian knew he couldn't stay away. Guess this meant his somewhat of a liar grandfather won in the end, seeing it turned out John Ayers Mackenzie was back on his feet and not exactly completely out of it, like he had managed to make his grandson believe. "Can't believe you pulled that on me, grandpa," Julian told his grandfather as they stood by the arena exit.

"Everything turned out fine, hmm?" The older Mackenzie replied. "But you're really going to get back to Gunpla? I really need to thank the Meijin for..." That was about as far as he got, as on that very moment, Meijin Kawaguchi the Third showed up from nowhere. Julian did want to talk to him more, although he figured that right now, Tatsuya had official duty to worry about.

It didn't appear so, though. "Julian. Come with me for a second," Tatsuya said, his voice a little odd. Through those shades he wore, Julian noticed a bit of a gleam in his narrowed eyes; a certain type of look which he was quite sure he'd seen before. It wasn't too hard to connect the situation either, because the last time he had seen Tatsuya give him such a look, it had been after one of their fights back in the Gunpla Academy. What had happened afterwards... Julian nodded a little and turned to his grandfather.

"I need to have a few words with the Meijin myself, now that we're not in front of the cameras. I'll be right back, and then we talk properly, grandpa," he said with a smile. "You're not getting away with that little plot of yours, you know. But we have all the time in the world when we go home, and I'm not going to get many chances to talk to Tatsuya." His grandfather didn't seem to suspect anything, at least, and just agreed to see him later as Julian went off, following after Meijin Kawaguchi the Third. He noticed Allan hurrying a few steps before them, leading the way. Where exactly they were going was another question, but he was sure he'd find that out soon.

Allan opened the door to one of the private players' waiting rooms; there was a couch, a few arm chairs, a table and a large TV screen. A perfect place for watching the battles in private, perhaps - but that was about as far as Julian got in observing the room. The very second he stepped into the room, Tatsuya grabbed him by the shirt collar with enough force that he almost tore the fabric. He pushed the blond against the closest wall - a closet door, actually - and kissed him near violently.

The moment he broke the kiss, Julian had managed to compose himself enough to catch Tatsuya's hands. "Wait, damn it," he muttered, staring at the younger man. Tatsuya hadn't changed all that much since the Gunpla Academy - well all right, Julian corrected himself, he had. Tatsuya's face was still as attractive as ever, but he was definitely taller, about as tall as Julian himself now, and he most certainly had more strength in his arms. The way he had his hair pulled back and the way his emerald eyes behind the sunglasses scrutinized Julian made him look a lot more dangerous as well. "What's this all of a sudden? We have one Gunpla Battle," Julian pointed out. "And you're already back to this? It's been since the Academy," he added with a chuckle. "But you sure don't waste time, do you?"

"Have the years of not playing softened you?" Tatsuya asked in a low, demanding voice. "You're claiming you don't feel it anymore? Feel... This heat. And you're saying this, after a battle like _that?_ "

Perhaps Tatsuya was right on some level, but Julian also _did_ remember. Back in the Gunpla Academy he had even felt somewhat guilty about it because Tatsuya had only been fifteen back then, but this... He looked back at the current Meijin Kawaguchi with a hint of a smirk on his face. He did indeed know that heat, and Tatsuya was an adult now. There was absolutely no need to hold back at this point. "I know..." He replied as he put all his body strength into pushing Tatsuya off of him and against the opposite wall. He pinned him there with his body and grabbed Tatsuya's hair with one hand, capturing him by the cravat with the other. "I bloody well know," he hissed at the younger man before returning the favor with a forceful kiss.

Tatsuya was quite eager to respond, raising his right hand and burying his fingers into Julian's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His left hand went for the hem of Julian's shirt, tugging it out of his pants. "Damn it, Tatsuya," Julian muttered between kisses, pausing to catch his breath. Since the younger man was so happily trying to get rid of his shirt, he frowned and went for Tatsuya's coat, working to open it while Tatsuya tightened his grip on Julian's hair and pulled him into another violent, deep kiss.

The coat was opened without much trouble, and Julian advanced to the PPSE jacket underneath, but at that point Tatsuya grabbed him by the collar again and flung him backwards against the closet door. Before he managed to recover, Tatsuya was already there and pulling his shirt away. Julian allowed it, tossing the damned shirt somewhere to the side. He noticed the action had left Tatsuya open for a second and grabbed him by the cravat again, tugging it hard enough to pull it loose then off of the younger man. He discarded it on the floor - right as Tatsuya managed to grab him by the hair again and locked his lips against his.

His partner obviously had the plan of taking the lead here, and Julian was having none of it. Meijin Kawaguchi the Third or not, he wasn't about to lose that easily, and he kissed Tatsuya back with the same force the younger man was putting into it. There was his chance to go for the PPSE jacket again, and considering Julian himself was half-naked now, Tatsuya could only grab him by the hair. The jacket opened after some fumbling effort, as Julian had to keep his main attention on not letting Tatsuya grab him again, and the moment he got his hands under the jacket, he plain out ripped Tatsuya's shirt open.

That made Tatsuya pull back for a moment. He frowned as he glanced down and opened his mouth to say something, which unfortunately meant he let his guard down for a second and Julian was quick to take advantage of it. The coat offered him plenty to grab on, and a second later Tatsuya got thrown against the wall. A low grunt escaped his lips before Julian silenced him with another kiss. Tatsuya struggled under him, and Julian caught his wrists, managing to gain the upper hand for a moment.

It occurred to him around that point that Allan had closed the door behind them and was standing inside of the room, watching them with a wide smile on his face. It was also too bad for Julian that he allowed himself to be distracted by the fact, because the next thing that happened was Tatsuya pulling his hands free and tackling Julian to the floor. "Argh, what the hell!?" Julian cried out, both from surprise and pain. He gritted his teeth; he had managed to catch himself a little, but hitting himself on the floor was going to leave a few bruises.

"Seven to one," Tatsuya muttered with a menacing smirk on his face. He straddled Julian and sat on his legs, moving to undo his belt. "That's the first fight I ever won, and I was planning on evening that score a little further. How about it?"

The belt got pulled off and discarded to the side, but that one second was all Julian needed to push Tatsuya off of himself. Without giving him the chance to respond, Julian grabbed him and forced him down to the floor. He held Tatsuya by the shoulders, pinning him down. "Oh I get it," he hissed with a grin on his face. "And you think I'll just submit to you? Try again, _Meijin Kawaguchi!_ " He grabbed Tatsuya by the jaw and forced another kiss on his lips.

Tatsuya relaxed under him and Julian pressed on - only to find that his opponent was only allowing it to catch him unprepared. He mumbled a couple of cuss words as Tatsuya grabbed him in turn and tried to throw him off of him, and they ended up struggling for the upper hand for a moment, rolling around on the floor a couple of times before Julian managed to push Tatsuya against one of the armchairs. He took the opportunity to distract him with another fierce kiss while sticking his hands down to Tatsuya's crotch to undo his pants.

It worked for a short moment, and he shifted his position to hold the younger man down by the shoulders again while he worked to pull Tatsuya's pants down. He didn't get too far though, as Tatsuya took the chance to grab him by the hair and drag him closer for a kiss before tackling him down to the floor again. "I intend to win, Julian," he murmured with a grin on his face. "You'll give yourself to me, want it or not...!"

"Not without a fight, and you only wish you'll win," Julian replied, grabbing a good hold of the Meijin overcoat and flipping Tatsuya under himself. He set back to getting rid of the younger man's pants, but he had to stop at the shoes, which gave Tatsuya enough time to recover. He pushed Julian against the couch and grabbed him by the hair, going for another kiss while sticking his hands down to open Julian's pants. Julian struggled a little and managed to get Tatsuya off of him for a second, but the table between the couch and the armchairs got in the way, and Tatsuya pulled back, managing to clumsily snatch Julian's shoes away while he went.

It was too bad for Tatsuya that his pants were stuck on his ankles, and he didn't manage to get away very fast. Julian dove after him and pushed him against the arm chair, then grabbed him by the neck of the coat and slammed him face down against the cushions. "Damn it..." Tatsuya muttered, putting up a struggle, but Julian held him down with his body weight. In the middle of this, he managed to pull Tatsuya's pants properly off, at least.

As he found himself kneeling on the floor holding Tatsuya against the armchair, it unfortunately occurred to him at that if they were about to have sex here, their preparations were insufficient. He wasn't about to try doing anything without at least some kind of lubricant, because as rough as this was, he knew that would've hurt them both. He had to pause his thoughts to catch Tatsuya's right arm with both hands and force it behind his back. Maybe there was something in this room they could use? He glanced around, only to realize he was looking at Allan standing next to the chair, leaning down.

"Here," Allan said with that same bright smile on his face as before. He was holding a small container, and Julian could only roll his eyes at that. Did he always come this prepared? "If you remember anything about Tatsuya from the Academy, he can get ideas anywhere. Best be prepared!" Allan continued, like he had been reading Julian's thoughts. "Come on, give me your hand," he said as he opened the container and offered it towards Julian.

Julian blinked and stared at Allan, a bit taken aback at that point. He snapped out of a second later as Tatsuya decided to use the opportunity to try to free himself, and that forced Julian to return his attention to holding him down. Allan watched the events then shook his head, appearing displeased. "Goddamn it, Tatsuya," Julian muttered and grabbed him by the hair with one hand. "Stop struggling, I can't get anything done here...!" Tatsuya responded by fighting even harder, and he managed to slip out of the hold for a few seconds. He moved in an attempt to turn around to face Julian and succeeded in doing so - but it also meant that the coat he wore gave Julian an opening to grab him by the collar again and push him down against the chair.

"You think I'll just to let you..." Tatsuya hissed at him with fire in his eyes, but he paused mid-sentence as he noticed Allan looming by their side. Right at that point Allan got tired of them not getting anywhere, and he grabbed Julian's left hand, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers. Julian glanced to the side, a little surprised, but only for a second. He recovered fast enough and stuck his hand between Tatsuya's legs while the younger man was still distracted.

Being careful was not an option, not when Tatsuya grabbed his hand in an attempt to get it away, and Julian pressed his fingers between Tatsuya's buttocks and into him. This at least made the younger man let go of him and fall back for a second. "Argh, ack, damn you...!" Tatsuya hissed, but he gave up the struggle for long enough to Julian continue with the preparation attempt.

"Way too hotblooded, Meijin," Allan said with a reprimanding tone as he leaned down to adjust the Meijin sunglasses, which had miraculously stayed on Tatsuya's face the whole time while him and Julian had fought. "That battle against you must've been too much for him," Allan told Julian with a smirk. "Seeing it got him this frustrated. I'd say it's been too long! And get your trousers out of the way, will you, Julian? You're going to need some of this as well." He held up the lubricant bottle again, although Julian could only think that it was easy for Allan to be giving instructions, when he had his hands full with holding down Tatsuya.

The younger man was at least currently busy squirming under his touch and muttering something under his breath, his hands gripping the armrests for support. Julian took the opportunity to shift away just a little, and he pulled Tatsuya's right leg over his shoulder to have better access while he continued his preparations, pressing his fingers deeper into the younger man. Trying to get his own pants out of the way with one hand in the middle of all this was a chore, but he succeeded in doing so after a bit of effort, at which point Allan instantly went ahead to take care of the adding lubricant issue. Julian felt his face flushing, even if a second later it occurred to him that getting embarrassed about being touched by Allan was too late after what was going on here - or after everything they had done with Tatsuya back in the Gunpla Academy, for that matter.

He didn't have time for being distracted for long, either - Tatsuya glared at him and attempted to kick him, and Julian only barely managed get his arm in the way to block the hit. This did give him the opportunity to push Tatsuya's left leg to the side, and he leaned a little closer and gave his fighting partner a grin. Even with all the resistance Tatsuya was putting up, he seemed more than willing, and Julian figured that caution was unnecessary. They both wanted it rough, and he forced Tatsuya's legs apart a little more, not taking much time to figure out their position before just pressing his body against Tatsuya's. He removed his fingers at the last moment only to replace them with his hard-on, pushing in as deep as he could.

At first Tatsuya cried out in what appeared to be a mixture of pain and pleasure, but a few seconds later he looked at Julian with a wild grin. He reached out his left hand to take a hold of Julian's right hand, entangling their fingers together. Julian leaned closer and grabbed Tatsuya by the shirt collar with his free hand to pull him in for a quick kiss before he shifted his position to find the best way of continuing. Tatsuya was quite flexible, at least, and he squirmed against Julian helpfully to receive him better. "Hurry it up before I flip you on your back," Tatsuya muttered, the emerald gaze behind the Meijin shades appearing quite demanding.

"You've gotten worse since the Academy," Julian mumbled in response, pressing his body against Tatsuya's then moving away just a little before he found a good pace for his thrusts. Tatsuya was definitely different from back then - while he had had his wild moments back in the Gunpla Academy, that schoolboy Julian remembered had preferred to allow his seniors to take the lead. Now, Julian wasn't exactly sure which one of them was in control here. "I take it that the Meijin is difficult to please, huh?" He pulled Tatsuya closer for another kiss, and his partner was more than happy to respond, not to mention to grab his hair in the process.

Tatsuya's body felt so hot, and Julian continued the thrusts, even if he felt like he was about to lose control completely. That, he realized, would've meant automatic loss here though, and he kept his eyes on his partner. Meijin Kawaguchi or not, Julian was still older out of the two of them and perhaps more experienced, but Tatsuya had for certain gained some experience as well. For one, Julian didn't remember that fifteen-year-old from the Gunpla Academy kissing this well. "Give me more," Tatsuya demanded between the kisses, tugging Julian's hair to draw him in for a deeper kiss. Julian had to break away a moment later as the kiss stole his breath.

This had to be the one of the strangest places he'd ever had sex in, Julian thought in the back of his mind as he concentrated on keeping his breathing calm. Back in the Gunpla Academy they had, with a couple of rare exceptions, always been in one of their bedrooms, even if he knew that had it come down to Tatsuya, they would've probably done it right on the Gunpla Battle System table. Julian smirked at the thought before leaning in to cover Tatsuya's lips with his own again. Not too much, he realized; Tatsuya was far from defeated and sought to control the kiss, and Julian pulled away after a few seconds and stared at his partner with a hint of a frown on his face.

The Meijin's glasses were starting to annoy him, and he took the opportunity to snatch the damned shades off just to watch the fire in Tatsuya's green eyes. As lost as Julian was in the act, though, from the corner of his eye he picked the sight of Allan standing there next to them with a content smile on his face - and a phone in his hand for some reason. Julian blinked and turned to look at him, realizing Allan was recording the whole thing. "Wait a minute," he questioned as he paused what he was doing and stared at the man. "The hell are you even doing, Allan?!"

Allan chuckled as he leaned close to pick up the sunglasses from Julian's hand. "What, isn't it obvious?" He questioned. "Well, all right. Think of it this way," he explained. "Tatsuya's so beautiful, but do you really think I ever actually get to watch him during sex? No time for that when Tatsuya gets like this, and even when I do get the opportunity to take things more slowly..." He shrugged and grinned. "Think back to the Gunpla Academy days. You know how he gets! So I'm using the opportunity to watch him as much as I like, without being distracted by his needs. Or my own, for that matter." There was a hint of something in Allan's voice and his smile - a little bit of proudness and a bit of possessiveness maybe, Julian couldn't tell for sure. "But answer me this in all seriousness, Julian. You have _this_ in your arms - so can you honestly keep your hands off of him? Speaking of which, you really should be getting back to what you were doing..."

The warning came too late; Tatsuya had already gotten annoyed of the sudden pause in Julian's actions, and he took full advantage of the distraction. He squirmed away from Julian and grabbed him by the hair. "You're not here to have a chat with Allan," he hissed, pressing the man backwards by the left shoulder. Julian didn't recover in time to regain his balance, and Tatsuya pushed him over the table between the chairs and the couch. "You're here for this..." He climbed on top of Julian before the man managed as much as blink. "Our fight's not finished," Tatsuya added as he straddled him and without much of a pause took a hold of Julian's manhood and took it back into himself.

Julian didn't exactly get the chance to resist, not to mention he was somewhat out of breath from the earlier already. He muttered a swear word under his breath and squirmed under Tatsuya just to get himself into a little better position, and to not have half of his body off the table. It wasn't exactly an easy task with Tatsuya on his lap, but he managed to sit up after some effort, and Tatsuya grinned and wrapped his arms around Julian's shoulders. He moved in for another heated kiss before shifting around a little and concentrating on moving his body.

The change of position made Julian's life a little easier at least, because now Tatsuya was the one stuck doing most of the work. He could only hope they weren't going to end up tipping over the table, but his current seat seemed firm enough, and he wasn't about to slow down now. He placed his hands on Tatsuya's hips and pulled him closer before forcing his left hand between their bodies. "How much more do you think you can take?" He asked as he wrapped his fingers around the younger man's erection. "You've had this..." He said as he started stroking his partner. "For a while now..."

"Do I need to... Remind you... That I intend to win?" Tatsuya muttered between the kisses before grabbing Julian's hair again. He entangled his fingers in it and pulled the man in for another deep kiss, staring at him with that fiery gaze. "And how much longer... Can you?" He grinned, although he definitely was starting to look like it took him great effort to keep himself controlled.

Julian found himself gasping for breath, but he stared right back into those emerald eyes. "And I... Told you," he managed to mumble as a reply. "I'm not about to... Lose... Gah..." The heat was overwhelming him, and he had to close his eyes for a second before he focused his gaze on Tatsuya again. His partner was slightly shaking as he moved on his lap, and Julian gritted his teeth. He gripped Tatsuya's coat with his right hand, his left hand still working on the younger man's sex. "Damn it, Tatsuya..."

Neither of them were going to last much longer, but both were adamant on winning. Julian did his best fondling his partner, but Tatsuya had definitely leaned a few tricks since the Gunpla Academy. His movements, while obvious that he was struggling to keep control by now, were still a lot more precise than what Julian remembered him being capable of. Tatsuya shifted his position and glared at him, that wild grin still on his face as he pressed himself down on Julian's lap, taking as much of him into him as he could, and Julian could only wonder what had happened to that cute little fifteen-year-old from a few years back. The results of the battle mode he had dealt with before, but nothing this level of insanity.

"Gh... Julian..." Tatsuya mumbled, closing his eyes. He gripped Julian's shoulders hard enough to leave a bruise, although Julian was beyond caring. Besides, he thought, almost laughing at the thought as it crossed through the corner of his mind that still held on to sanity - after the two of them tumbling all over the floor earlier, it was way too late to worry about a couple of bruises. He closed his eyes as well, focusing on his fingers, still caressing Tatsuya, and the feeling of the younger man moving against him.

It was too much, and as much as Julian wanted to fight it, it had been a while since he'd done anything - and it had been years since he'd felt anything this intense. Nothing had felt like this since he had left playing Gunpla Battle behind him - and nothing reminded him of those feelings better than Tatsuya. Looking at the younger man's crazy, strained expression, Julian felt more alive than he had for years.

Breathing was so hard, and Tatsuya felt so hot and so tight it was making him insane. Julian pulled Tatsuya closer for kiss, not caring about anything anymore. The feeling overwhelmed him, and his mind went blank. The only thing he could feel was Tatsuya's hot body against him as they both reached their limit. Tatsuya threw his head back and cried out Julian's name; Julian settled to just gripping the younger man's skin under his fingers, muttering something he himself couldn't hear.

They were both too out of it to move afterwards. Julian slowly lay down on the table, and Tatsuya just slumped on top of him, both just trying to regain their senses. Anything he had done over the years hadn't done this to him, Julian thought tiredly, but if this was what it felt like, he definitely had to come back to gunpla. It all came back to him now, and Julian chuckled then just lay there trying to breathe.

"Well?" Allan's voice from the side asked after a moment passed in silence. "How was it? Who won?" He cheerfully questioned. Julian blinked and tried to focus his eyes, but his head was still spinning a little and it seemed hard to concentrate.

Another moment passed before Tatsuya slowly raised his head and stared at Julian for a second with a displeased expression before he burst out laughing. "A draw," he said after a while. "Imagine that. This isn't settled yet," he added with a hint of a grin on his face. "We'll have to fight again."

Julian finally composed himself enough to move a little, and he shifted his position a little as Allan helped Tatsuya stand up. He shook his head and took a deep breath as he looked at the younger man. "Tatsuya. May I at least request that you warn me beforehand the next time before dragging me off to somewhere for this?"

"I make no promises," Tatsuya replied with a smirk.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started writing this for a prompt in the Gundam Build Fighters Kink Meme - prompt was: "Julian x Tatsuya, rough sex. I just want them to bang each other at full force like the ace gunpla fighters they are, with Tatsuya in particular seeking to even out his loss-win ratio a bit further."
> 
> Started writing this sometime last year, only finished recently. Allan likes to watch yes, but who wouldn't when it's Tatsuya we're talking about.


End file.
